


sotto voce

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Except the comfort is short-lived because it goes right back to hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: "Softly, she would speak to her. Gently, she would bring her back to earth. And, slowly, would Chariot let go of all the noise in her head, replacing it with the tender voice Croix would never share with anyone else.She had always loved that voice; the one meant only for her."





	sotto voce

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small drabble I did that was supposed to be happier, but the gremlin in me said make it sad.

Chariot was used to raised voices. Whenever she was late to class, whenever she messed up a spell or potion, whenever she did something wrong, a raised voice would be sure to follow like thunder to her miserable lightning. 

She was used to it. She expected it. Maybe she even asked for it. But, still. She never wanted it.

On some days, her messes would be bigger and, in perfect tandem, the voices would only be louder. Angry teachers, critical classmates, the noise never left her ears. And she would always cower away, anxiously waiting for the moment she could turn and run. Because she never wanted to be where the raised voices were. But they always found her. 

Or, at least, _almost_ always.

Because in the sea of screaming, amidst every crashing wave, existed one lone whisper, pulling her out of the water.

It was a life preserver, that whisper. And the girl it belonged to, even more so. Chariot could never be more grateful knowing she had at least one person in her life who wouldn’t stand to see her drown. 

Even when Croix had her patience tested just as well, she didn’t resort to yelling, not at all liking the way it caused Chariot to flinch and recoil. And when others did it instead, she would scowl and green eyes would darken as she sent them fierce glares. But she never focused on them for long. She would give her attention to Chariot instead. Croix would lead her away and, only when they were finally alone, would she make up for all the shouting by doing the opposite.

Softly, she would speak to her. Gently, she would bring her back to earth. And, slowly, would Chariot let go of all the noise in her head, replacing it with the tender voice Croix would never share with anyone else.

She had always loved that voice; the one meant only for her.

But as Chariot stood alone backstage, mind reeling from the pain and heartbreak of discovering Croix’s intentions with her Dream Fuel Spirit, she couldn’t help but think of what had possibly been the last words she would ever hear from Croix. And how ferociously they had been shouted. They echoed in her ears. The screaming only grew louder until she couldn’t focus on anything else.

She was drowning again. And, this time, no one was pulling her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
